


Gamble

by liriaen



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/pseuds/liriaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midwinter meditations; or: acceptable losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble treat. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Written for zenfu

 

 

  


**~~~*~~~**

  


Winter is harsh this year. It snaps the ancient beams with frost, freezes the water in the yard. 

Anotsu steps over patches of ice and finds himself staring down the milky, unknowable pond. As he watches his breath in the air, he thinks of the koi, adrift in suspended animation. It's nature's gamble, flipping a coin between the return of life, or a final, languid slide into death. 

Rising from his crouch, he grimaces against the twinge of recent injuries and blinks, slowly, like a tired mountain lion. Only then does he see them, the first black cracks in the ice.

  


**~~~*~~~**

 

 


End file.
